TUAOA: Crossed Swords and Souls
by draugeltheshadowhero
Summary: a combination of four worlds watch as heroes from each save the world then band together to save it from an even greater foe. Naruto,Fire Emblem PoR/RD, Legend of Zelda TP, and Dungeouns and Dragons Cross over i don't own any of these things. no yoai ever
1. An Old Man's Story

"Okay sir could you please put your right hand on the book hear please" said the Bailiff "and repeat after me."

"Right, right" said draugeltheshadowhero placing his right hand on the book "I'm I going to have to do this every time I make a new chapter?"

"We'll see" said the Bailiff "I draugeltheshadowhero do not own Naruto, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or Dungeons and Dragons."

"I draugeltheshadowhero do not own Naruto, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or Dungeons and Dragons," said draugel "But I do own a lot of D&D books!"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Old Man Explaining Things when the scene is not in the tavern which will be me explaining things to you the readers when you post reviews flamers will be turned into cannon fodder for later and yes I will keep track if do suggest that if you would like a review question answered you create a character name as it will help me create the tavern audience]

"**Powerful beings talking"**

'**Bijuu talking to their jinchuriki'**

_Jutsu or other special moves_

*spells*

(Time or scene changes)

{Author's Opinion of what he typed basically a view into my twisted head}

Prologue: An Old Man's Story

"Welcome to the Maelstrom Inn. Will you be staying long?" asked the blonde haired woman with blue eye sitting at the front desk. Her deep purple dress and orange vest catching the eye of the old man as he walked in and shut the door.

"Yes I will be. Your mother asked me to tell a story" said the elderly man his grey hair and beard hiding many wrinkles and scars, dressed in a faded uniform the eight medals and brass buttons shining in the firelight of the pit in the middle of the hall. Dull brown eyes gazing over the armaments decorating the walls.

"Ah of course, how silly of me to forget you old man" said the young woman.

"Any way I'll head down to the tavern to setup," said the Old Man walking into the tavern which was just beyond the door to the right.

(That evening)

The Old Man watched as the previous entertainment got off the stage. "You have gotten better at your music I see girls," said the Old Man as they past him. After they had passed him bowing their heads in thanks the old man walked up the steps to the stage taking the Luxurious chair that was brought out only for his stories. "Welcome, one and all to the Maelstrom Inn. I do hope you are enjoying your stay. Now I'm here to tell you all a story. It is one of five noble souls rising up to heed the call of adventure and save the world. From many disasters be for they met and after. Now to begin this tale we start with our youngest hero one Namikaze Naruto, or as he was known back then Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Naruto's Youth

I draugeltheshadowhero do not own Naruto, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or Dungeons and Dragons. I own some D&D books though.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Old Man Explaining Things when the scene is not in the tavern which will be me explaining things to you the readers when you post reviews flamers will be turned into cannon fodder for later and yes I will keep track if do suggest that if you would like a review question answered you create a character name as it will help me create the tavern audience]

"**Powerful beings talking"**

'**Bijuu talking to their jinchuriki'**

_Jutsu or other special moves_

*spells*

(Time or scene changes)

{Author's Opinion of what he typed basically a view into my twisted head}

Chapter 1- Naruto's Youth

[Now we look around the elemental continent all those years ago. As we move closer to the area known as the land of fire home to many villages and two major cities, one a port city, the other is the capitol. Though there also is a hidden city called the village hidden in the leaves. The date is October the Eleventh, five years after the Kyubi attack. Now the subject of this part of our tale was surrounded by three older boys, two girls are seated by a patch of partly crushed flowers. One girl has platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with light blue eyes wearing a light purple sundress, the other has dark blue hair with a princess style hair cut, her pale lavender eyes holding no pupil, garbed in a cream kimono with a lavender obi tying it shut with an elegant bow.]

Naruto looked at the boy in front of him and said "You should not pick on girls."

"This is a ninja village, if you can't crush a few pathetic flowers you don't deserve to be a ninja," said the boy with a sneer on his face.

In response to this Naruto shook his head. "Old Man Hokage would be disappointed with you. If you would crush everything what will you defend, what will make you strong" said Naruto taking a stance that he could move quickly in, his right foot struck the boy in front of him as the boy charged before the other two could move to catch Naruto he rolled so that he was now between the three boys and the two girls. Looking at them Naruto told them to run as he four more boys joining up with the three behind him.

Seeing them the two girls ran over to where their parents were, a waited for a pause in conversation before shouting that a boy needs help and how he had defended them.

While the girls were waiting Naruto had levelled three of the seven boys that were now succeeding in beating him to a pulp one so far as to strike Naruto's right for arm with a chunk of stone breaking his right forearm. After that the boys proceeded to scatter as the two girls' parents showed up.

At spotting Naruto the blonde girl's mother immediately went into medic mode setting Naruto's forearm using two sticks that the two girls were told to get by the blue haired girl's mother, and tying the together with two ribbons given by each of the girls. Naruto was then picked up and rushed to the Ninja Hospital by the blue haired girl's father the blonde's father already rushing to the hospital to get a doctor ready for them. After reaching the hospital with Naruto, the doctor proceeded to look over the arm with a medical jutsu. Taking the splint off seeing that the skin had fully healed the doctor quickly placed it in a cast.

After he was cleared to leave, arm in a sling, the two girls walked up to him and kissed him on opposite whiskered cheeks causing their mothers to "aw" at the cute scene and their fathers to chuckle at the boys face while thinking 'This could be beneficial later.'

As Naruto stopped blushing, the blonde girl introduced herself "Hello my name is Yamanaka Ino and this is..." Ino gestured to the other girl.

"Hy-Hyuga Hi-Hinata," said Hinata shyly tapping her index fingers. "Th-thank you for Helping us."

"It was no problem" said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Rei-kaa-san would have fit when I got home and kaa-san would have had one when I meditated tonight, if I stood by while two girls were in trouble and did nothing. Oh Rei-kaa-san would have a fit if I didn't introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Now this got the attention of the adults in ear shot. This is because Naruto is an orphan, well they knew who Rei-kaa-san was the twenty-nine year old woman in charge of the orphanage. But for him to name someone just Kaa-san, well only the third knew who this woman was well and maybe Rei but neither would tell anyone.

"Can you tell us who your mother is Uzumaki-san?" asked Hinata's mother clinging to the hope that it was her friend.

"I'm sorry, Old Man Hokage won't let me say till I'm chunin or eight-teen years old," said Naruto sadly remembering the day he found out his mother's name and about his bloodline.


	3. Naruto's Bloodline

I draugeltheshadowhero do not own Naruto, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, or Dungeons and Dragons. I own some D&D books though.

"Talking"

'Thinking or hidden things'

[Old Man Explaining Things when the scene is not in the tavern which will be me explaining things to you the readers when you post reviews flamers will be turned into cannon fodder for later and yes I will keep track if do suggest that if you would like a review question answered you create a character name as it will help me create the tavern audience]

"**Powerful beings talking"**

'**Bijuu talking to their jinchuriki'**

'_**bijuu talking to themselves'**_

_Jutsu or other special moves_

*spells*

(Time or scene changes)

{Author's Opinion of what he typed basically a view into my twisted head}

Chapter 2: Naruto's Bloodline

(Three years ago)

The Orphanage mother was a kind woman, one of her joys was watching after one Uzumaki Naruto. This just might be one of the reasons he was never adopted.

She was a young woman compared to most orphanage mothers, barely twenty-six years of age. Her thigh length brownish-red hair cascaded down her voluptuous body over her red dress with a white blouse under it and a black apron over it, and black shinobi sandals with one inch heels.

Currently she was participating in her favourite evening activity, cuddling with a two year old Naruto, after he has had a nightmare. Now she likes young Naruto more than the other children under her watch. This is because Naruto is very well behaved and brings out her inner mother more than the other children, because when Naruto was first brought to the Orphanage he wouldn't stop crying until she came and picked him up. Once she picked him up he started to coo at her happily while reaching for her hold him closer, doing so he calmed down and fell asleep in her arms.

Now Naruto was not sleeping at this time no. He was in fact in his mindscape, has been for the past five minutes.

[Why is this Important you ask. Well Young Naruto has a bloodline that let time inside his mindscape travel twenty-four times as fast as the real world. Now in his mindscape is sealed the Kyuubi. Naruto could interact with her. Yes the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto is a vixen. Now Naruto doesn't know that he can interact with her or that she is indeed a girl. He was trained by a red haired woman in his mindscape that he called Kaa-san. So why don't we go and see what is going on in there in his mindscape.]

"Ok I know I'm not supposed to learn some things but why?" whined Naruto in perfect articulation.

"Because your body is not strong enough yet Naruto. It will take some real world training time to build your body up," said the red haired woman.

"Oh, um Kaa-san I know in the past year you have been teaching me manners, but you only ever gave me your title," started Naruto a curious expression on his whiskered face that the woman had to resist shouting 'aw'. "I found a book yesterday when Rei-kaa-chan took me to the library. It said the woman with that title's name was Uzumaki Kushina and that she was the wife of the Fourth Hokage," Naruto getting shyer of his sensei.

"Yes that is me," said 'Kushina' sadly "I'm sorry you have to hear this at all, but your father and I both died on the day you born."

"You mean..." started Naruto.

"Please do not interrupt me sochi. Yes I am your mother. Your father died sealing kyuubi, as you have been told before. That still applies to the old man's don't tell anyone rule. What no mentions is that he split the kyuubi into two halves and sealed both halves here on earth one into you as you know," said 'Kushina'

"What? Where is the other half then?" asked Naruto in a loud voice.

"Sealed in a sword that was crafted by a robed man from the kingdom of Chester in the far west. He said the sword had a conscience all its own," said 'Kushina'. "Although how it can contain half of kyuubi is a mystery to all. Maybe that robed old man was right in saying it was magic of the highest order."

"Yawn, um sorry kaa-san I'm getting sleepy. I can't wait to see if I'm playing with Ku-chan today, she always plays with me after a nightmare," said a sleepy Naruto as he faded from mindscape to dreamscape.

After Naruto faded 'Kushina' said "I'll meet you there..." her form shifted into that of a two year old red haired girl with crimson eyes, wearing a red dress and ruby shoes, "Naruto-kun"

(Next morning)

Rei woke up with Naruto curled in underneath her bountiful bosoms. Smiling slightly at the boy she whispered in her melodic voice, "Naruto-chan time to wake up."

"Don' call me –chan," whined Naruto sleepily as he curled even more into her.

"While you're still this small you'll always be my Naru-chan," said Rei. "I will be sad when you do go."

'_**And when he gets older and gets that sword he'll be my sexy Naruto-sama,'**_ thought the female chakra of kyuubi no Kitsune purring.

"Rei-kaa-san, I'll never leave you," said Naruto curling even more into her.

"When you're old enough you will," said Rei petting Naruto's head. "I swear your hair is just like fur Naru-chan."

"Mmm," purred Naruto happily.

"Ok time to get up now Naruto-chan. Want to help me get the other kids up?" asked Rei her melodic voice taking a playful tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'll help Rei-kaa-chan" said Naruto suddenly awake and ready jumping beside her bed now.

"Just let me dress you first Naruto-chan" said Rei smiling and grabbing Naruto's white shirt and blue shorts, a little sash with a half sun half dark circle tying it to his left arm. After dressing him shooing him out of her room so she could get dressed for the day.

(Present day)

Naruto looked at Rei-kaa-chan as she took care of a little squabble between two boys over a toy. Naruto shouted "Hey you two stop giving Rei-kaa-chan trouble!"

Hearing Naruto's the two three year olds stopped and looked down in shame. While Rei looked at Naruto "Naruto what happened to your arm?"

"It got broke by some rich boy with a large rock after I defended a pair of girls," said Naruto scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Oh Naruto" said Rei with a faint smile on her face. "I get the feeling you'll be a bit of a ladies' man when you get older. Hokage-sama came by while you were out he left you a invitation to join the ninja academy this year."

"Really, woo hoo now I can learn how to defend Rei-kaa-chan" said Naruto as he lifted his left arm in triumph.

A sad smile graced Rei's lips 'He'll have to leave after the first year. But I'll let him be happy for now.'


End file.
